A Valentine's Day Treat
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Valentine's Day is a special day of romance and love. Hopper is planning on giving something to his boyfriends, Dexter and Sparrow, something that will encapsulate both. Rated M for smut.


I was planning to have this up by Valentine's, but I got busy. But I did eventually get to it! So I feel the need to do a bit of explaining. Obviously, if you've read my EAH fics you know I ship Hopper/Dexter like nobodies business. However, I also ship Dexter/Sparrow too. What better way to then to have those two ships join together into my utlimate OT3?

And that is pretty much how we got here. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hopper was practically leaping over the moon as he made his way through Book End to meet his boyfriends, Sparrow and Dexter. They each had different ideas on what to do for Valentine's, so they agreed to plan three separate special dates.

Sparrow took them to a concert hall for a night of dancing, and an impromptu concert by him and his band. Dexter organized a romantic dinner on the lake. Now, it was Hopper's turn. In his hand he carried a simple wicker basket that Cerise let him borrow. Inside the basket were some goodies he whipped up with the help of some friends.

"Hey guys!" The two boys turned and smiled as the red headed prince hopped over to them. Hopper gave each of them a peck on the cheek, before telling them to close their eyes. "Alright open them!" He held out the basket in front of them, displaying the small stack of treats.

"Treats? That's what you planned?" Sparrow asked, cocking an eyebrow. Dexter promptly smacked the rocker upside the head. "Uh, ow!?" The prince just smirked and bit into a blue cake he picked up from the basket.

The moment his teeth bit into the pastry, his eyes sparkled even more than they usually do. "Hopper this is amazing!" Within seconds the cake was completely gone, and Dexter was reaching for another one. "Sparrow you have _got_ to eat one." He stuffed the green cookie into Sparrow's mouth, who swallowed the thing whole.

Hopper anxiously waited to see his reaction. The rebel swallowed slowly, and then let out a loud "Woo!" which echoed throughout the open area. "That was hextacular, babe!" He sung out, riffing on his guitar like a madman. He wrapped his arm around the frog prince and dipped him, kissing him passionately. When he pulled Hopper back up, Hopper's face was as red as his jacket.

The trio sat down at a nearby table, snacking on the pastries. "Seriously, Hopps, these are so delicious. I didn't even know you baked!" Hopper smiled really wide as he munched on a pie.

"I don't even mind that this is all you've planned," Sparrow said in between treats.

Hopper started to laugh. "Believe me, this isn't all that I've planned." The other two looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to keep talking. Hopper giggled, poking at the cake pop that Dexter was thoughtfully sucking on. "Just trust me. It'll be fun. Let's go walk around!"

But neither of them got up. Sparrow and Dexter looked dazed. Their pupils were dilated, and they were breathing heavy. "Is everything okay, guys?" Hopper asked curiously. He knew exactly what was going on with them.

Dexter shook his head. "Huh? Oh yeah. Everything is… is fine." A light blush tinted his cheeks.

Sparrow's face was completely red. "Everything alright, Sparrow?" The rocker bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Hopper raised an eyebrow with a suggestive grin.

Both boys felt like their bodies were on fire. They could feel every fiber of their clothing rubbing against their sensitive skin. The lingering scent of the goods in the basket smelled even more heavenly than they did before. A loud sound brought Sparrow and Dexter back to their senses.

"Oops! Clumsy me," Hopper said looking at the basket which was now on the ground. He stood up, and went to pick it up. Making sure Sparrow and Dexter were watching, he bent down ever so slowly; accentuating his bubble butt. He chuckled when he heard the muffled moans come from behind him.

"So, are we going or what?" Hopper asked, putting his hands on his hips. Dexter and Sparrow nodded weakly. They stood up slowly, trying to hide the embarrassing predicament they found themselves in. Sparrow was more successful in his efforts, using his guitar to cover his tented pants.

Dexter had no such luck. He stood hunched over, trying to cover himself. But there was no way anyone could cover the massive tube that extended down his left leg. Sparrow and Hopper tried to stifle their laughing, but ended up on the floor roaring up a storm. Dexter's face turned redder.

"Oh, lighten up, Dex!" Hopper said, helping Sparrow off the floor. "Besides, now you guys are ready for part two of my special date."

"Part two?" Sparrow asked.

"Why does part two of your date involve our pants being infuriatingly tight?" Dexter questioned, standing up straight, displaying his severely distended pants. "Speaking of, why are we feeling so hot?"

Hopper chuckled sheepishly. "I may have asked Ginger and Cupid for some help with baking the treats we ate." His boyfriends' jaws dropped.

"Dude, that's kinda messed up," Sparrow said. Dexter nodded in agreement.

"Well, if that's the way you feel," Hopper replied, stepping up closer to the aroused boys. He rearranged their positions so that he was standing between the two. He pressed his crotch against Dexter's and pushed his butt against Sparrow's. "I guess you guys won't be up for what I've got planned."

Without another word, he walked away, leaving them dumbfounded. Hopper swung his hips, emphasizing his butt with each step. Sparrow and Dexter looked at each other and then nodded.

"Hopper, wait up!" The two hobbled after their boyfriend, their tented pants preventing much mobility.

* * *

The door to Hopper's dorm room flung open. Hopper and Dexter were making out intensely, while Sparrow sucked on Dexter's neck. Jackets and vests were quickly discarded.

"Oh, gross!" Daring exclaimed from the bathroom door.

"I told you we would be coming back for our date," Hopper replied, pulling himself from Dexter. Dexter blushed a deep red, when his eyes met his brother's. It was really awkward considering he was on top of one of his boyfriends, while the other was still sucking on his neck.

"I assumed you were going to watch a movie, or perhaps a board game… Not this," Daring said gesturing to their entangled bodies. His face turned green, and shook his head. "Whatever-after. I'm out. Don't touch my mirrors."

The sound of the door slamming was their cue to start up their make out session. Sparrow pulled off Dexter's shirt and began biting his shoulder blades. Hopper reached around Dexter and helped Sparrow shrug off his shirt.

"Okay, boys," Hopper said breathlessly. "Up." Dexter and Sparrow complied, and stood up. His fingers reached the waistband of their pants, and he promptly pulled them down. Sparrow was wearing green plaid boxers, and Dexter was wearing baby blue boxer briefs that were so stretched out, the top of his pubes were exposed.

The underwear was quickly disposed of. Hopper wasted no time at all, and stuffed both shafts into his mouth. Dexter and Sparrow gasped in unison as the red head started bobbing on their cocks.

Sparrow crashed his lips against Dexter's chin, kissing, sucking, and biting randomly. Dexter closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. He moaned loudly as Sparrow started to pinch his nipples, while Hopper started to stroke the part of his shaft he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Hopper began to swirl his tongue over their members, sliding up and down both cocks like a pro. It was pretty beneficial having froggy powers. Hearing his boyfriends moan as they made out was music to his ears.

"Alright, I need to fuck," Dexter said looking down at Hopper. "And I need to be fucked," He said, looking libidinously at Sparrow. Sparrow locked eyes with Hopper, their green eyes sparkling.

Hopper popped off their shafts. He wiped the saliva string that connected his lips to the tips, and jumped onto the bed. He shimmied out of his shorts, and stroked his member, waiting for them to join him.

Sparrow and Dexter hurriedly made their way to Hopper's bed, their cocks bouncing with their steps. Dexter got onto his knees, lifted Hopper's legs, and began working his tongue in and out of the shorter boy's hole. As he worked on Hopper's hole, he arched his back, presenting his ass to Sparrow.

Sparrow's finger circled Dexter's entrance before sliding in smoothly. "Hey, Dex, you're already lubed up?" Dexter lifted his head, looking confused.

A chuckle from Hopper brought both pairs of eyes to him. "Yeah… About that. That kinda goes along with the thing Cupid and Ginger put in." Dexter and Sparrow looked at each other, and then back at Hopper with their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Hopper questioned, putting his legs down. "It gave you guys killer hard ons, and you'd be ready right away." The two rolled their eyes and smiled. They slid on condoms, and got back onto the bed.

With a hard thrust, Dexter hit Hopper right in his special spot, making him gasp. Sparrow put his hands on Dexter's hips, and slowly slid inside. When he bottomed out, Dexter began thrusting into Hopper. Within moments, the prince's room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking flesh.

Dexter groaned, his skin practically ablaze as he felt pleasure on both ends. Sparrow had timed his thrusting so that every time he thrust into Hopper, Sparrow would thrust into him, pushing him deeper into the red head underneath.

"Dex, you're so tight," panted out Sparrow. He rested his head on Dexter's shoulder, smelling the sweat of his neck. He dragged his tongue across the prince's neck and shoulder, enjoying the salty taste of his boyfriend.

Hopper, meanwhile was in complete ecstasy. Dexter's thick cock slid against every muscle in his body in just the right way, and hit his prostate with every thrust. Sparrow had taken to sucking on his toes, driving him mad.

His breath hitched as he came, shooting out an almost perfect line down Dexter's defined chest. Hopper slumped back onto the bed, riding out the after effects of his orgasm. A moan from Sparrow signaled his release as he emptied himself inside of the brunette.

That left Dexter having not come yet. His erect member jutted out from his body, seemingly staring down the two red heads. Without saying a word, they both descended onto the imposing cock, Hopper taking the shaft and Sparrow sucking on Dexter's balls.

Sparrow suckled on the sack, grazing his teeth against the skin. While he did that, Hopper had his nose buried in Dexter's pubes; his tongue was working in a corkscrew all around the shaft. Dexter threw his head back as he moaned, loving the feeling of two hot mouths on his crotch.

Sparrow removed himself from Dexter's balls, and planted light kisses all over his thighs. He worked his way up, kissing each of the muscles that formed his abs. When he got to the bellybutton, he darted his tongue quickly inside, before moving upwards again. Sparrow took Dexter's right nipple into his mouth, and bit down.

Dexter gasped and clenched every muscle in his body as pleasure surged through him. He was almost at climax, and he knew they knew too. Hopper intensified his sucking, and increased the sped of his bobbing. Sparrow started to grope Dexter's left pec, kneading and pulling whatever skin was available. Dexter opened his eyes, and saw two pairs of emerald staring back at him. Then he came.

Dexter's body tensed as he came. His loud cry resonated in the room, as his body convulsed from the strength of his orgasm. He kept on shooting for a good minute or so; Hopper drinking up every last drop of cum there was.

When he finished coming, Hopper pulled off of Dexter's cock with a grin. He had a dribble of cum lingering on his mouth, which Sparrow promptly licked. The three of them collapsed onto Hopper's bed with a sigh.

"So.." Hopper said after they had caught their breaths. "Who's ready for round 2?" Sparrow and Dexter looked at him in shock.

"Hopps, we love you, " Dexter started.

"But there's no way we'd be able to get it up after that," Sparrow finished.

"Are you sure?" Hopper asked knowingly. "Because those huge boners would beg to differ." He pointed to their attention to their crotches, which displayed prominent erections despite just ejaculating seconds before.

"Let me guess… Ginger?" Hopper nodded.

"This was your date plan all along, wasn't it?" Dexter asked. He tousled Hopper's already messy hair with a chuckle. "What did you have in mind for plan two then?"

Hopper got up from the bed, and went to his dresser. He rummaged through the drawers for a little while, overtly wiggling his butt. He pulled out a pink bag with a cheery exclamation. He walked back to the bed with a mischievous grin.

The two boys on the bed looked warily at each other. They thought against asking what was in the bag. With a smile that could rival Kitty's, Hopper pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs. Sparrow's eyes bugged out, and Dexter's jaw dropped.

"Oh, don't worry," Hopper said. "These are for me." They sighed in relief, slumping back onto the bed. "But _these_ are for you." He pulled out a slew of toys; some looking more like alien torture devices than anything.

"So… Who wants to go first?"

* * *

The next morning, Dexter was awakened by the sounds of birds chirping. He blinked a couple of times, and turned to see Sparrow snoring lightly, his arms and legs thrown about haphazardly. He smiled and kissed Sparrow on the forehead, before trying to get up.

The second he tried to stand, his body trembled and he fell to the floor, bringing the blanket, and Sparrow, down with him. With his naked body now exposed to the chill morning air, Sparrow woke up.

"Do you feel like your entire body just got sat on by a troll?" Dexter's muffled voice came from the floor. Sparrow groaned in agreement.

"Too sore to live." Sparrow groaned in pain as he tried to adjust himself to a sitting position. "Where's Hopper?"

Just as he finished saying this a flush came from the bathroom. Out walked Hopper, wearing nothing but a pajama shirt. "Good morning!" He bent down and planted a kiss on the back of Dexter's head, and one on Sparrow's forehead.

"How are you able to walk?" Dexter asked, groaning as he turned himself facing upward.

"Yeah," Sparrow interjected. "We had 19 rounds of sex!"

Hopper chuckled. "Does that mean you guys enjoyed my date?" They nodded. "What was your favorite round? My personal favorite was when I took both of you guys in me. That was wild!"

"Mine was definitely that one where we were somehow doing reverse push ups on each other?" Sparrow said bewilderedly.

"And that thing with the mirror," Dexter butted in. "How was that even possible? Don't even get me started on how we need to clean that before Daring notices." Sparrow and Hopper chuckled and turned red at his comment.

"We're still waiting for that answer, Hopper," Sparrows said. He attempted to cross his arms, but they were so sore he only got a little flinch from them.

"I may have told Ginger to whip me up a post-sex cookie," He said sheepishly.

"And you didn't have her make us one?" Dexter questioned.

"And miss you guys lolling about naked and defenseless? As if!" Hopper bounced off the bed. He slipped off his shirt and began to get dressed. "Okay, I'm gonna go get breakfast, and I'll bring you guys back some. Loveyouguysbye!" He rushed out of the room, leaving the naked boys in the room.

"He's such a dork," Sparrow said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but he's _our_ dork," Dexter said.

The two laughed and waited on the floor, naked, waiting for their boyfriend to return.


End file.
